


In the drain

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Drama & Romance, Dramaqueen Eddie, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Richie lost something in the drain of the bathroom sink and Eddie lost his shit.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 21





	In the drain

**Author's Note:**

> Not english native speaker here. I hope this little fic will make you smile.

"Oh fuck-fuck-FUCK !!"  
Eddie stopped reading the newspapers - "who still read newspapers, you old man ?" Richie told him earlier, before closing the door of the bathroom.  
"What the fuck are you doing ?" Eddie groaned by standing up from the couch.  
"Nothing dude, don't worry, don't worry !"  
Eddie grimaced, coming to the door, a little bit worried. Behind it, he could hear some unrecognizable noises.  
"Don't call me 'dude', you fucking mess of a human. What's happening ?"  
He didn't knock and opened the door quickly, finding Richie with a toothbrush, delving into the drain.  
"Oh my god, what did you lose into it ?" Eddie asked, rolling his eyes.  
He was already thinking about where he kept the toolbox, and which pliers to use to disassemble the drain when he noticed Richie's left hand.  
"Tell me it's not what I think it is..." Eddie growled in a threatening tone.  
"It's not what you think it is." Richie repeated. "Also, I'm pretty sure I can get it if I push the toothbrush...a little more..."  
"How ? How could you lose your WEDDING BAND in the bathroom sink ?! Fucking dumbass !" Eddie yelled, pushing him aside to watch if he could get it in the drain.  
"Oh baby, you're so cute when you are angry." Richie said.  
Eddie stared at him furiously, his eyes almost popping out from his skull, but Richie continued :  
"Do you want to see a magic trick ?"  
He took the toothbrush glass, spilled it in the palm of his hand and...  
"TADAAAAA !" he declared, by showing the ring - kinda 'wet and toothpaste' gross, but not 'fallen in the drain' gross.  
"Da fuck ?" Eddie sweared, making Richie giggle.  
"You really thought I've lost the ring you gave me as a proof of you eternal devotion ? It was a joke baby, but admit it : you can't say I'm a bad actor anymore !"  
"I'll divorce you, shithead." Eddie threatened, pointing his finger on Richie's torso.  
Richie tried to pull him into a hug even if he struggled.  
"Nooooo you dooooon't !!" Richie answered, making an awful kissing face.  
"I hate you !!" Eddie screamed like a banshee. He pushed his husband away, smudging his glasses in his fury. "Get off of me, Richard, I swear..."  
"I love you." Richie whispered in his ear, kissing his temple without looking bothered by Eddie's - totally justified - feral behavior.   
"You have a weird way to show it !" Eddie spatted.  
However, his ire melt gradually - he was too relieved to stay angry. He took the ring in Richie's palm and glared at him.  
"You don't deserve me giving it back."  
For the first time, Richie showed some insecurities.  
"Hey, it was a joke. A joke."  
"A bad one."  
"You love my jokes !" Richie protested, almost offended.  
Eddie smirked to his tone.  
"When I ever say that, I don't remember ?"  
"But you do !"  
Of course, Eddie loved Richie's jokes - at least, when they don't involve losing his wedding band. He couldn't admit it out of loud, but it was a sensitive matter. His relationship with Richie was always a big deal for him, and the ring was symbolic. A token.  
He sighed :  
"I guess I tolerate them."   
He picked Richie's left hand and put the ring on his finger. Its real place.  
"Don't lose it, you asshole."  
"I would never." Richie promised. "It's my treasure. You know it's important. If it wasn't, I would have lost it a long time ago"  
"And I would have killed you." Eddie muttered.  
He put a peck on Richie's lips, silently signaling the fight is over. Richie blushed a little, holding his hand in his like he was holding a fragile bird.  
"It's kinda cute. Cute cute cute !" Richie said by pinching Eddie's cheeks, annoying him deliberatly so he could hide how he really felt.  
But Eddie knew better. Even if he didn't say anything. He knew.  
"Oh my god, stop that, you unsufferable jerk !"


End file.
